


Silly Boys

by gaysquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cesaro is a gentleman, Fluff, I need so much more of these three, Multi, attempted baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesaro attempts to bake cookies for one of his loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I just need so much more of these three, and now that Cesaro's gonna be out too; well, I thought some fic was necessary. Set before Cesaro's injury, I suppose.  
> /Liebling/ is German for darling, sweetheart.

Nattie comes home to the smell of burning.

There's no smoke, luckily, when she walks in the door, and she calls out to the inhabitants. There's no answer, just a string of cursing in alternating French, Italian and German coming from the kitchen, and when she walks in, she sees Antonio Cesaro pulling a tray covered in crisped black circles from the oven as he tries to clear smoke out of his face.

"Antonio?" She asks, stopping in her tracks, blinking as the man nurses a supposedly burnt finger in his mouth.

"Natalya!" he exclaims, turning in surprise, apparently not having noticed her. He embraces her, smelling like cinnamon, a streak of flour on his crisp, button-up shirt.

The European man kisses her on both cheeks, smiling charmingly as always.

She laughs slightly, asking, "What the hell happened?"

"Oh," Antonio replies, backing up slightly. He rubs his eyes, saying, "I was trying to make our lovely companion cookies to cheer him up. He's been in a mood today."

"That's--" she loses the ability to speak for a moment. "That's so sweet, Antonio."

It's not that Cesaro never does things for his loves; he's quite notorious in that area, actually. But baking has never been on the list.

"You said he liked snickerdoodles," Antonio says, raising his eyebrows, looking slightly afraid that he's done something wrong. 

"Of course, darling, he loves them," Nattie says, chuckling. "That was very sweet of you, I'm sorry it didn't turn out so well."

Cesaro shrugs, sighs. "Well, I might as well have tried. He was feeling bothered by his neck today so I suggested he get some rest."

"Always the gentleman," Nattie smiles. "He's sleeping right now?"

"I should think so--" Antonio starts, to be interrupted.

"Who's sleeping?" A groggy voice comes, presumably from TJ, as he makes his way downstairs. He rounds the corner to walk into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Am I being talked about?"

"Antonio was trying to make you something," Nattie says, instead of answering. TJ kisses her quickly, enveloping her in a short embrace. "Hi darling," she giggles.

TJ turns to where the tray of "cookies" rests on the stovetop, and asks, "Snickerdoodles?"

"How in the hell--?" Nattie starts, but laughs instead. The unrecognizable black blobs must be quite recognizable to TJ.

"That's so sweet, babe," TJ laughs, kissing Cesaro as well. "We can try to make them again tomorrow, if you want."

"I would love that, _liebling_ ," Antonio says softly, stroking his thumb over TJ's cheek. Nattie sighs at her boys, smiling.

"I'm showering," she says, beginning to step out of the kitchen, pulling out her ponytail.

"Should we join you?" The men say together, calling after her, and she laughs.

" _No_ ," she says, calling back.

She picks up the cat near her feet as she begins to climb the stairs. "Silly boys, Makaveli."

**Author's Note:**

> They kill me so... Nattie just wanted a hot shower to herself, and didn't want to interrupt their moment.


End file.
